Harry's Internal Fire
by iluvpottering
Summary: Hermione just thought she knew Harry Potter. What she witnesses between Harry and Ginny changes her mind.


Hermione looked across the room and noticed Harry and Ginny were talking quietly to one another. She then looked around the room to see if anyone else had noticed this. No one had. Which wasn't unusual for the Weasley's.

Everyone came together a couple times a week at the Burrow. It was always a wild affair. The twins were always plotting and planning and you never knew what to expect. With them they each brought their wives. Fred had married Alicia and George had married Luna Lovegood. Now that was a match. Luna never gave away a prank. She could sit there with the dreamiest look on her face as George would set someone up. It really was quite hilarious.

Bill and Fleur were there also. Molly seemed to be under a strain when they were here. Hermione knew it was because Molly tried so hard to make Fluer feel welcome, no matter what she thought of the girl.

Charlie came of course. He liked to rile up the twins. As if they needed any help.

Percy and Penelope was there as well with their small son. All the boys tried Percy's patience. Hermione was amazed he came back each time.

Then, Hermione and Ron. They had been married about a year now and could still argue with the best.

But Hermione tuned out the noise around her as she concentrated on Harry and Ginny. Neither one was married, nor attached to anyone as far as Hermione knew. But she has noticed over the last few months that they were very close. She was amazed Ginny's brothers had not picked up on this. But, they each were to busy talking over the next to spare a glance.

Now that she thought on it, she and Ron had not seen Harry in a long while now. She had put it down to his job as an auror, but now she wasn't so sure.

Ron had voiced a few times his concern over Harry not dating. Even going as far as saying he must be gay. But, they did not really believe that. Harry was different. Hermione thought it was because of the way he was raised with his aunt and uncle.

Ron was full of passion, and it showed in everything he did. Harry was more internal. Hermione did not believe he had a passionate bone in his body. It was like Harry went thru the motions in life. Sure, he could become angry but she didn't know of anything he was completely on fire about.

She hated to think this, but she would hate to be Harry's girlfriend. She couldn't imagine what sex with him would be like. Just going thru the motions. Hermione hoped Ginny wasn't involved with Harry, only because Ginny was such a passionate person. She would need someone just as passionate to keep her satisfied. Hermione just didn't think Harry was that person. He needed someone like Susan Bones. Susan was quiet and internal as well. Yes, she would have to talk with Harry to see if he might be interested in going on a date with Susan.

The next evening Hermione remembered that she wanted to ask Harry if he would consider going out with Susan Bones. It was a little late, but Hermione didn't think Harry would mind if she popped over to his house. Ron was out of town for the ministry and she really needed to catch up with Harry. She felt as if she hardly knew him anymore.

After taking some floo powder, Hermione threw it in the grate and said, "Potter Manor".

As she walked out of the fireplace she had to let her eyes adjust to the low light. As she looked around the room she noticed candles burning everywhere and clothes scattered over the floor.

Then, she heard what sounded like a scream and something bang against the wall. Hermione didn't allow her brain to translate what she was seeing and hearing, she just took off up the stairs to where the noises were coming from.

As she rounded the corner to Harry's bedroom, she stopped dead in her tracks. She rubbed her eyes to make sure she wasn't seeing things. And, oh what things she was seeing.

The room was dark, but candles were lit all over the room. The candlelight played against the muscles in Harry's back as Hermione watched his hands roam all over the body of Ginny Weasley. Then Harry picked Ginny up and slammed her against the wall as he took her breast into his mouth. Ginny's head was thrown back and the sounds she was making was shocking. Hermione watched as Harry's tongue danced from one breast to the other and then started to travel down Ginny's belly. His tongue dipped into her bellybutton and continued down until he was between her legs.

Hermione could not believe she was watching Harry of all people having sex, but she couldn't move either. Hermione watched as Harry picked up one of Ginny's legs and pressed her against the wall as his tongue went inside of her. His tongue would come out and flick across Ginny's clitoris and Ginny was screaming Harry's name as she pulled his hair. Just when Hermione thought Ginny was about to come Harry stood up and slammed Ginny against the wall as his dick entered her is one move. Harry was slamming himself against her and you could hear her body as it made impact against the wall, making the pictures shudder. Ginny looked like a sex goddess. Her fiery red hair going everywhere and the look in her eyes as she was so close to climax.

Hermione jumped as Ginny screamed from her orgasm. Hermione watched as Harry moved them to the bed. They were still attached at the waist and Ginny was whimpering with each step Harry made. Harry laid Ginny down on the bed and moved to join her. This was when Hermione finally was able to see Harry's dick. It was huge. Not just long, it was fat also. Hermione was shocked, she never dreamed Harry was so large, no wonder Ginny was screaming like that.

Hermione felt she should probably go, she had seen more than enough, but she was curious to what Harry would do next. This was a side of him she had never seen. He was in complete control and the fire and passion she would have never believed unless she was seeing it first hand.

She watched as he laid beside Ginny and started kissing on her neck. His tongue made its way up to her mouth and Merlin, he was going to have to tell Ron how to do that. It was the most intense kiss Hermione had ever seen.

Suddenly Harry flipped them over and Ginny was on top of him. Harry picked her up and pushed his dick inside of her. Hermione was amazed all of him would fit. Ginny threw back her head as he filled her. Harry sat up and took a nipple into his mouth. Ginny screamed when he bit down on one and rolled it in between his teeth. He had his hands on her hips, guiding them as they made love. Ginny could hardly sit up straight she was so aroused. Harry bit down on his lip and moved his hand to rub against Ginny's clit and then Ginny's world blew apart with the orgasm she had. She hadn't come down from her climax when Harry threw her down on the bed on her stomach and entered her from behind. He grabbed her butt cheeks and held them tight as he slammed into her cunt. The air around the room became highly charged as Harry's magic was slipping from him. Hermione could actually see static in the air around the couple. Harry's body was giving off a white light that was getting brighter the closer he came to his orgasm. His body was drenched in sweat and was very beautiful to watch. Never had Hermione seen anything as wild and dangerous as Harry and Ginny making love.

Hermione watched as Harry's movements lost all sense of control and as he arched his back both he and Ginny screamed out their climax as little bolts of light shot out from their bodies.

They each crumpled on the bed and as they struggled to catch their breaths Harry stiffened then shouted "bloody hell, did you enjoy the show Hermione".

Ginny gasped and looked toward the door straight at Hermione.

Hermione did the only thing she could do, she ran.

The next day Hermione was still reeling from what she had witnessed. She dreaded facing Harry and Ginny. She had no business watching them as she had.

And speak of the devil, Harry and Ginny just walked out of the floo.

"Before you say anything, let me just say that I am very sorry. I flooed over to speak with Harry about something and I heard a scream so I ran to see what was going on. I think I was to shocked to move."

Harry laughed a little and ran his left hand thru his hair when Hermione shrieked causing Harry and Ginny to both jump.

Ginny stared at Hermione as if she was crazy, "bloody hell, what did you do that for?"

Hermione could only point at Harry's hand until she finally got out, "what is that on your finger?"

Harry smiled and flashed a bright gold band at Hermione. "What, this. Its just my wedding band".

Hermione's eyes grew very large. "Wedding band", she then looked to Ginny and watched at Ginny held up her left hand, showing her a brilliant emerald and diamond ring with a wedding band.

Hermione jumped up pulled them close in a hug.

"Your married? When did this happen? When did you even start dating? How? Hermione was rambling.

"Sit down Hermione and we will tell you." Harry grabbed a chair for he and Ginny and told their story.

Hermione was amazed that they all had been so stupid and so caught up in their own lives that they had ignored Harry and Ginny.

"We plan to tell everyone at dinner tonight" said Ginny with a smile. She then added, "if we can get two words in".

Harry nodded in agreement.

Later that night at the Burrow, Hermione was waiting patiently for the fireworks to begin. She couldn't wait to see everyone's reaction.

Dinner went as usual, extremely loud and boisterous. Every time Harry tried to get control of the conversation someone else would always plow in. Hermione could tell Harry and Ginny was getting frustrated.

Finally Harry had enough and stood up and grabbed Ginny's hand and said, "Lets go home, I don't care if they never find out". Hermione watched as they left the room, hand in hand and the conversation never stopped.

About twenty minutes after Harry and Ginny left Molly asked where Ginny went to. Then Charlie asked where Harry was.

Fred looked around the room, "they were both right there a minute ago".

Hermione folded her arms over her chest, "They left twenty minutes ago, and if you thunderheads would have been listening you would have known Harry was trying to tell all of you something. He got mad and left".

"Left, well, where is Ginny", asked Bill.

Hermione huffed very loudly.

Ron looked thoughtful for a minute, "Seems I do remember Harry telling Ginny something, something about going home".

Hermione raised one eyebrow and nodded.

Ron was still thinking. "Hey, they were holding hands, why would Ginny go to Harry's home?"

Before Hermione could respond all hell broke loose. Every Weasley was cussing and preparing to either floo or apparate to Harry's house.

Hermione resigned herself to the scene to come and flooed to Harry's.

It was just as it was the night before. Clothes scattered all over the floor and on the stairs. Hermione knew what was going on up those stairs and she hoped Ginny's brothers wouldn't try to find out.

Bill was the first to speak. "Bloody Hell, if he has touched her I'll kill him.

Each of the boys were beyond angry. Hermione ran to the bottom of the stairs trying to hold them off.

"Hermione, move out of the way." Ron spoke very calmly, but Hermione knew he was about to explode.

"Listen, none of you know what is going on. You are jumping to conclusions that Harry is doing something wrong to Ginny."

George stepped forward, "Look around Hermione, Harry is upstairs right now shagging my sister, you can't get anymore wrong than that."

Hermione was pushed aside as the men ran up the stairs. Hermione wondered what Harry would do, he had to know they were there. Had he not been so engrossed with Ginny the night before he would have known she was there. As soon as he calmed down, he felt her presence.

Hermione made her way up the stairs to see what damage was being done.

As she made the third floor and turned the corner towards Harry's bedroom, well, Harry and Ginny's bedroom she couldn't help but laugh. Each Weasley was dangling upside down over the stairwell. Harry was standing in all of his glory with a murderous look on his face as he addressed the Weasley's.

Ginny came out of the room, also mad, wrapped in a sheet. She handed Harry a sheet as well and he wrapped it around his waist. Which was good, because Molly and Arthur appeared on the scene at this time.

Molly's hand flew to her mouth and Authur just said, "Oh my".

But no one spoke a word, Harry's magic was flowing off of him, and no one messed with Harry Potter when he was this close to loosing control.

Harry looked at each Weasley in the eye before speaking. "Just what the hell do you think you are doing. This is my HOUSE, do you understand. You have no right to interfere with anything that goes on here. Do you understand?"

They each nodded their heads, except Ron couldn't keep his mouth shut.

"Anything dealing with Ginny is our business. We have to protect her, she is our sister." Each Weasley brother agreed.

The air was getting electrically charged now, Harry was beyond furious. He took a step toward the brothers, each flinched as he did so.

In a calm, barely controlled voice he spoke, "Ginny is no longer your concern. Anything concerning her is my business. I am the one who will protect her as SHE IS MY WIFE".

The last was said so loudly that the brothers shivered.

Molly and Arthur both gasped. Harry turned toward them and said calmly. Molly, Arthur, Ginny and I will be over tomorrow for a chat, now is most definitely not the time. They both agreed and turned and left the scene before them.

The brothers were to shocked to speak.

Harry walked back up to them "I will let you know when you are allowed in our house again." He then waved his hand and they each disappeared.

Hermione could help but yell, "where did they go".

Harry turned toward her, "I sent them to the Burrow, where you should also go, as Ginny and I are about to make love and I really don't like being watched." He gave her a hard stare then turned and took Ginny's hand and led her into their bedroom and slammed the door behind them.

As Hermione walked into the kitchen at the Burrow she was amazed at the sight in front of her. Everyone was sitting around the table, but not a word was being said.

"I guess you never saw that coming, huh" she asked.

Bill looked up, "I had noticed they were spending a lot of time together, I just always thought of Ginny as a little girl and not a women. To be honest I thought Harry was gay."

Ron laughed, I used to think that, but I actually said something to Harry about it being ok if he was gay, that I would still be his best mate. Man, I don't ever want to go thru that again. I thought Harry was going to kill me.

Hermione laughed and everyone turned toward her.

I found out last night about Harry and Ginny and lets just say that after witnessing what I saw Harry and Ginny doing, there is no way Harry is remotely gay. I used to think Harry was not passionate and was just a go thru the motions type of person. Merlin, was I wrong.

Hermione looked around the room at the stunned faces. "Lets just say boys, I bet there is a lot you could learn from Harry." Hermione walked out of the room as all hell broke loose.


End file.
